La Teoría de la Barra del Bar
by lemwimsen
Summary: Esa vez en que Emma paró a Regina por ir haciendo eses, y Regina tenía que poner a prueba una teoría que acababa de oír. Segunda parte de la saga "Maldita Emma Swan" OS/pre-Swan Queen


**Este fic ha nacido de un momento absurdo con CIERTA persona y que DICHA persona me ha endosado para que escriba.**

 **Se puede tomar como secuela de mi otro fic "Calor", aunque no hace falta haberlo hecho. Aunque recomiendo su lectura, me han dicho que es muy bueno *slba y se hace la sueca***

* * *

Muy de vez en cuando, en esos momentos en los que Storybrook le llega a estresar, Regina coge su coche y viaja hasta un pintoresco hotel a media hora del pueblo. Lejos de personajes de cuento amnésicos pero igual de carente de neuronas que sus versiones del Bosque Encantado.

Bueno, cuando decimos "muy de vez en cuando" nos referimos a la era AFS (Antes de la Frustrante Swan). En la época actual, la era DFS, el "muy de vez en cuando" ha pasado a ser "todos los jueves o tras el anochecer de un día en que Emma Swan ha sido más Emma Swan que de costumbre". ¿Su récord? Seis de siete noches. Y sólo porque la noche de los sábados es la noche sagrada de Juegos de Mesa con Henry.

El caso es que esa noche ha tocado, como tantas otras tras el numerito de la Sheriff delante de Granny's, y Regina se encuentra ya de vuelta de ese hotelito lejos de la locura, tras una cata de los mejores tintos del local. Salvo que sin mirar la lágrima del vino, sin olerlo, saborearlo ni nada. Es decir, una cata sin cata. Pero cata al fin y al cabo.

Regina Mills no huye de Stroybrook, de sus habitantes, de la rubia o de los abdominales de dicha rubia, para emborracharse en el único sitio lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo como para no encontrarse a nadie, no. Regina Mills tiene demasiada clase para eso y, por este motivo, va casi todas las noches a "catar" la refinada carta de vinos del hotelito con encanto. Si no, hubiese terminado en el bar de moteros a veintitres minutos de distancia de Storybrook.

El caso es que se encuentra en su fantástico Mercedes, entrando ya en el pueblo, y no consigue quitarse de la cabeza la conversación de unos vecinos de la barra del bar del hotel.

Según las palabras textuales de esta pareja de hombres de negocio, o bussinessmen para los sibaritas, al parecer "Si la has cagado, los besos en el cuello funcionan casi siempre." Fin de la cita. Luego han pasado a hablar de números, de deportes, de mujeres, deportes de nuevo, la mujer embarazada de uno de ellos y de si era más elegante decir ketchup o catchup.

La verdad, ningún momento de la conversación de estos dos hombres le ha parecido lo suficientemente interesante como para dignarse a recordarlos y, sin embargo, Regina no para de darle vuelta al tema de los besos.

¿Será verdad?

¿Si se tiene problemas, con unos simples besos en el cuello se podría librar una de dicho problema?

A ver, entiende que depende de cada persona. Y de la situación, ¿o no? No, a Regina se le debe haber subido el tinto demasiado el vino (porque Regina Mills no se emborracha, a Regina Mills se le sube un poco el vino) si empieza a pensar que se puede librar de una, citando al trajeado de antes, "cagada" con unos besos en el cuello de la persona involucrada.

Luces de colores llenan sus retrovisores, al tiempo que un sonido que varía intermitentemente de agudos a bajos la ponen en alerta.

¿Ovnis en Storybrook? No recuerda haberlos traído junto a los ineptos del Bosque Encantado.

...

¿Había ovnis en el Bosque Encantado?

...

La botella y media se le debe haber subido más de lo que pensaba.

Un vistazo más concentrado a uno de los espejitos confirma que no, efectivamente, no es un ovni. Es algo peor, el coche de la Sheriff.

\- Maldita sea Emma Swan -susurra, antes de parar a un lado de la carretera y apagar el motor.

El coche de las luces discotequeras y la sirena escandalosa para tras ella (Regina tiene que recordar el proponer cambiar esas luces por algo más Chill Out y la sirena por un tono menos estridente... la 5ª de Beethoven se le pasa por la mente), y la rubia sale del coche.

Maldita sea Emma Swan y sus malditos andares sexis con esa maldita melena rubia al viento cual anuncio de L'Oreal.

Regina baja la ventanilla una vez la rubia y su chaqueta roja se ponen a su altura (la misma maldita chaqueta roja que aparece en sus sueños junto con la maldita Emma Swan, incluídos los recientes sueños con la maldita rubia SÓLO con la maldita chaqueta...¡Maldita sea!).

\- Sheriff Swan -"saluda" cuando se para junto a la ventana.

\- Regina -le devuelve el saludo la Insufrible Swan-. ¿Sabes por qué te he parado?

\- ¿Para pedirme consejo sobre como el, o la en este caso, Sheriff de un pueblo como Storybrook debería vestir para que sus conciudadanos se la tomen en serio? Debería empezar por tirar esa chaqueta roja.

Y los pantalones ajustados. Y la camisa, las botas, la ropa interior. Es más, debería empezar ahora mismo.

\- No, Regina. Te he parado porque ibas haciendo eses, ¿has bebido algo antes de coger el coche?

\- ¿Acaso está acusándome de coger el coche en estado de embriaguez? ¿Yo? Por el amor de Dios, Sheriff Swan, le aconsejo que se revise la vista porque no iba haciendo eses. Iba siguiendo la línea de la carretera tal y cómo un buen conductor debe hacer. Si iba haciendo eses será porque la línea estará mal pintada en la calzada.

Debe recordar ordenar que vuelvan a pintar las líneas de las carreteras colindantes.

Y está muy impresionada consigo misma por ese nivel de locuacidad tras la botella y media. Bravo, Mills.

\- Las líneas están bien, Regina. ¿Puedes salir un momento del coche?

\- No.

Silencio.

Si no mira a la rubia y se concentra, se podrá ir a la mansión a dormir.

\- Regina, en serio, sal del coche.

¿Y si arranca y acelera como el hombre musculado y calvo de las películas de Henry, cuya voz se parece sospechosamente a la del árbol parlante de es otra película de ciencia ficción de Henry? Lo está considerando muy seriamente cuando se da cuenta de un detalle crucial. La Molesta Swan sabe dónde vive.

...

"Maldita sea Emma Swan", piensa al tiempo que abre la puerta del coche y sale.

Y se apoya en el coche.

¿Se está moviendo todo?

Qué mareo.

\- ¿Todo bien? -pregunta la maldita rubia, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Perfectamente, Sheriff Swan. Son las... -mira su reloj, mira de nuevo su reloj porque ha mirado la muñeca que no es- doce y media pasadas de la noche y tan sólo estoy algo cansada.

Ve como la Insoportable Emma Swan se prepara para hablar, seguramente para soltar las típicas tonterías de Emma Swan, cuando esta se pasa la mano por el cuello.

Y vuelve a recordar a los dos hombres de negocios del hotelito con encanto. Y de su conversación.

No, la parte del ketchup no.

Entonces, una idea pasa por su cabeza, ¿y si...?

No, no funcionaría.

¿O sí?

Vale, puede que en su estado actual sí. Sin embargo, la Sobria Regina Mills no lo haría.

Aunque...

La Sobria Regina Mills no está presente, ¿verdad? Y a la Tal Vez Borracha Regina Mills le está gustando cada vez más la idea. Pero que muuuuucho.

Se aleja del coche y tras un traspiés inoportuno, a la par que elegante, termina apoyada sobre la Sheriff, quién deja de hablar de inmediato.

¿Qué decía?

Ni idea. La Tal Vez Muy Borracha Regina Mills procede con su plan.

\- Regina, ¿ves? Ni siquiera puedes dar un paso sin trop... ¿Regina? Eso es mi cuello, mi... me... me estás besan...

El nivel de observación de la rubia es apabullante.

\- Regina, ¿podrías parar por favor?

No.

\- Re... -la morena siente como la rubia traga saliva- Regina, en serio, ¿po... podrías parar porf...?

Que no.

La Tal Vez Muy Borracha Pero Feliz Donde Está Regina Mills es una mujer con una misión que cumplir.

Además, el hecho de que la piel que esta besando huela tan bien, y de que ambas manos de la Sheriff esten apoyadas en sus caderas, y no precisamente para alejarla, ayudan a que siga.

\- Regi... Dios... Regin...

Un gemido las congela.

Un gemido que ninguna de las dos sabe de quién proviene pero que las separa rápidamente.

Por un lado, buenas noticias, la Algo Más Sobria Regina Mills acaba de aparecer y se está preguntando quién demonios ha dejado que pase lo que pase (y por qué no lo ha hecho antes).

Por otro, una Emma Swan que no sabe dónde mirar.

Las dos, igual de rojas que la famosa chaqueta de la rubia.

Y ambas evitando mirar a la otra.

Tampoco hablan.

No dicen naaaaaaada.

Hasta que la radio cobra vida en el coche de la Sheriff para dar paso a estática, el nombre de" Leroy", más estática, la palabra "monjas", aún más estática y las palabras "batalla campal".

\- Ten... -Emma se aclara la garganta- tengo que ir. Yo...

\- Claro, es... es comprensible. Tienes aún tus obligaciones de Sheriff.

Silencio de nuevo.

\- Bueno... pues... ten cuidado... Llama a alguien, a Kathryn o alguien que pueda llevarte a casa. No... no cojas el coche y eso...

Y la rubia se da la vuelta, se sube a su coche, arranca y se va.

Dos pensamientos se cruzan por la mente de Regina.

1\. ¿Cómo puede repetir la escena que acaba de ocurrir?

2\. Los dos hombres del hotelito con encanto tenían razón.

Bueno saberlo.


End file.
